Alice i underlandet hur den borde ha slutat
by JennnyJ
Summary: Alice har ett val - antingen stanna kvar i Underlandet, hos Hattmakaren och de andra, eller återvända till sin verkliga värld. Hur jag tycker att den underbara filmen av Tim Burton borde ha slutat.


Alice i Underlandet 

_Många gånger, och alltid på olika vis, har historien om Alice i Underlandet berättats, men aldrig tidigare har den berättats så här. Det ni nu kommer få ta del av är ett annat slut, det verkliga slutet, på en länge älskad historia.  
Det här är – Det bortglömda kapitlet._

"Alice."  
Det var någonting med tonen i Hattmakarens röst som fick Alice att försiktigt vrida på huvudet så att hon nu såg rakt in i hans grönmelerade blick.  
Hon kände hur händerna greppade hårdare kring den lilla flaskan hon höll i, som om hon var rädd att bli av med den. Ögonen hon såg in i hade fördunklats av en matthet, glädjen som funnits där för bara en stund sedan var borta och ett kliande täcke av skam tycktes lägga sig över hennes axlar när hon förstod att det hela berodde på henne.

"Ja, Hattmakaren?" Frågade hon och tog, utan att riktigt vara medveten om det, ett oroligt steg närmre honom.  
Stridens damm höll på att lägga sig och om man spetsade öronen, lyssnade riktigt noga, så kunde man på håll fortfarande höra den Röda drottningens ilskna, förorättade skrik då hon tillsammans med Hjärter knekt fördes till Underlandets gränser.  
"Jo, jag –" han tystnade, tvekade en stund innan han tog av sig sin älskade hatt, gick de få stegen som skiljde dem två åt och med ett snett leende på läpparna placerade han den försiktigt på hennes huvud.  
"Du borde stanna kvar här, där du hör hemma."

Alice drog ihop ögonbrynen – förvirrad - hon var säker på att det var Hattmakaren som talat, men nog för att hans ögon bad henne att stanna kvar hos dem, så hade hans läppar inte rört sig en tum.  
"Han var rätt Alice trotts allt, eller hur?" Påskharen gav ifrån sig ett av sina hysteriska skratt, drog sig själv i öronen och stirrade på Alice med ögon som var nära att tränga ut ur sina hålor, "synd att han skulle försvinna så fort, nu när vi äntligen hittat honom."  
Alice drog på munnen och kände hur tårarna svedde hennes ögon när hon tillgivet strök den gamle påskharen över huvudet.

"Men ni förstår inte, jag kan inte-"  
"Kan inte, eller vill inte – det är två helt olika saker, fröken Rätt-Alice", Chess log brett och spinnandes rullade sig den blårandiga katten över till rygg där han svävade i luften, fortfarande med de stora ögonen fästa vid den nu rodnande flickan.  
"Hon vill inte stanna hos oss –", började Tweedledum.  
"- Kanske hon inte gillar oss", fortsatte Tweedledee i samma sorgsna ton.  
"I så fall är det ditt fel-", svarade tvillingen och slog till sin bror på axeln.

"Hon har helt enkelt inte tid till oss", suckade den vita kaninen med tiduret i handen, hans sorgsna påpekande fick de bråkande tvillingarna att tystna och de såg på Alice med samma sorgsna, bedjande ögon.  
Alice skakade på huvudet, förfärad över att hennes nyvunna vänner kunde tro något sådant om henne. Hon kände hur Hattmakarens hatt gled ner över ögonen och sköt upp den igen, lagom för att se vännernas upprörda ansiktsuttryck när de tolkade hennes huvudskakning som ett konstaterande av deras misstankar.

Ett hemskt oljud bröt ut när vännerna framför henne beklagade sig och försökte övertala henne att stanna. Alice försökte hjälplöst tysta dem för att få en chans att förklara, men deras gälla röster slog lock för hennes öron och en matthet föll över henne, hon behövde få ett slut på det här.  
"TYSTNAD!"  
Allt ljud dog ut, till och med träden slutade viska med varandra. Alice gjorde som de andra och vred på huvudet för att se Hattmakaren som stod bara någon meter ifrån henne, för några sekunder var han djupt blodröd i ansiktet innan han återgick till sin bleka, snövita hy.  
Hans gröna ögon mötte inte hennes utan var stint fäst vid hatten på hennes huvud.  
"Har ni gått och blitt galna hela bunten, eller ser ni inte att Rätt-Alice vill säga något?"  
Han log, ett av sina vanliga halvgalna leenden, men glädjen nådde inte riktigt ända upp till ögonen.

"Jag –", började hon tveksamt, men kunde inte riktigt finna rätt ord för att fortsätta. Det var så mycket hon kände just nu, så mycket hon tänkte på. Matt sjönk hon ner på marken med händerna om huvudet och med slutna ögon tog hon tag i sina tankar.  
Troligen skulle ingen där hemma sakna henne, de bägge tvillingarna skulle nog rent ut sagt bli överlyckliga över hennes försvinnande och ljuga ihop de hemskaste historier om hur det hela gått till. Hennes syster hade för mycket att tänka på med sin nya man och allt för att riktigt ha tid att sakna henne och hennes mor, hon var nog förskräckligt arg på henne för att hon vägrade gifta sig med Hamish – hon slog upp ögonlocken och mötte Hattmakarens blick.  
Det fanns en längtan i den som fick henne att rodna djupt.

"Det är ditt val, Rätt-Alice", sade han, återigen med samma sneda leende, och räckte henne en hjälpande hand upp. Alice log svagt och tog emot hans hjälp, när hon väl var uppe på fötter stod de så nära varandra att hon kunde urskilja varje lite färgskiftning i hans stora ögon.  
Rodnaden på hennes kinder djupnade och hon tog ett stapplande kliv bakåt, betraktade flaskan i sina händer med en ny blick – någonstans inom sig kände hon att det var här hon hörde hemma, Underlandet var en del av henne nu.

Hjärtat hoppade över ett par slag då hon återigen mötte Hattmakarens blick när han betraktade henne med huvudet lätt på sned, väntandes på hennes beslut.  
Plötsligt log hon brett och sträckte på sig.  
"Nå, det finns väl inget som hindrar mig från att stanna på en kopp te, antar jag", sade hon med ett skratt och Tweedledee och Tweedledum började förtjust klappa sina knubbiga händer och jubla glatt. Med ett leende såg Alice hur djupet och en spelande glädje återvände till Hattmakarens blick.

"Det låter som ett utmärkt förslag", sade Den vita drottningen och slog förtjust ihop händerna, vännerna runt om nickade instämmande.  
"Då tror jag bestämt att det vankas te!" Jublade Hattmakaren med ett galet leende, gav Alice en vild kyss på kinden innan han snodde tillbaka sin hatt och steppandes började röra sig bortåt, mot teet, "te i massor, vill jag nog säga!"  
Alice skrattade, gav sig inte ens tid till att rodna, och skyndade ikapp honom med ett brett leende på läpparna medan de andra följde efter i en vild, glädjefylld dans.  
_Odjuret var borta, den Röda drottningen störtad och i Underlandet började saker och ting äntligen återgå till sitt vanliga ursprung. Alices återkomst hade förändrat dem alla, men det var ingenting gentemot vad de alla hade förändrat henne. Genom att falla ner genom ett kaninhål hade hon träffat på hat, rädsla, vänskap och kanske det mest oväntade av dem alla – kärlek._


End file.
